


The Queen meets a Dragon

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: (kinda), Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto ends up in a video game style Palace and ends up teaming up with someone she never expected to meet.Part of Makoto Niijima Week 2018. Prompt 8: Crossover.https://twitter.com/makotoweek





	The Queen meets a Dragon

_'This is not what I expected...'_  
  
That was the first thought that popped into Makoto head as she looked over her situation. The Phantom Thief at present finding herself separated from the others. Inside a Palace of all places. Frowning as her memory went back to what happened but a few minutes prior.  
  
The group had entered the Palace of someone who was lost in delusions due to mental health issues. A person Futaba knew from some online games who was clearly in need of help; the redhead knowing what it was like to be in such a mindset. Thus, the group got together to infiltrate the young man's Palace. Shocked to discover that said Palace was a giant arcade filled with various games.  
  
When they entered, the master of the Palace was quick to appear. Though they didn't seem upset at being invaded; no they were excited. Hoping that the Phantom Thieves would prove to be worthy challengers. Thus, he explained the rules of his Palace. Stating the only way to reach the top floor was to gather eight keys from several specially designed levels in the arcade. They'd have to adapt to the levels and work to gain said keys. Letting the group know that each level had a Hero character they had team up with to succeed. Also declaring that he'd ensure everyone would fit right in with each location.  
  
He didn't say much else before snapping his fingers. Resulting in a hole appearing underneath each Thief individually; separating them. Makoto finding herself landing in what appeared to be Kamurocho; Tokyo's Red Light District.   
  
What also caught her eye was the fact that she was now in her school uniform. Surprised that she no longer sported her Queen attire; taking a second to see if she was still even in the Metaverse. It only took her a few moments to feel Anat's power still in play, meaning she was indeed inside the Palace.   
  
 _'This must be what he meant about fitting in. I appear as just a normal high school student here. But... what game is this level based on?'_ Makoto thought to herself while looking around. From the way the sky was darkened, it was likely late into the evening. The streets full of people as they walked to and fro.   
  
Before the brunette could think things over a bit more, she spotted a group of men approaching her. A few of them a little inebriated as the one in the center looked at her. "Hey, sweetcheeks. What's a fine thing like you doing out here all alone?" The man asked with a slight slur to his voice.  
  
Makoto felt rather uncomfortable with how this man and his friends were looking at her. If she was correct, they were all but a bunch of Shadows taking on forms to match the game world. But something about them was... familiar... In fact, this entire situation seemed really familiar to her. So much so she almost forgot to reply to this stranger. "I'm quite alright. Perhaps you should-"  
  
"Ah c'mon sweetheart. My friend here is just tryin' ta be a gentleman. How about you show him some respect~?" Another of the men asked of her with a more aggressive tone than the former.  
  
 _'That... escalated quickly...'_  She thought while feeling a sense of danger coming off these men; wondering if it was best to summon Anat to deal with them. The issue with that being there were too many factors to consider. She still needed to find this hero after all...  
  
"I was actually on my way. If you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Hey! My friend was talking to you. What's with this discourtesy?! Do you not realize who we are?" The third of this group asked with clear aggression. Makoto on the midst of summoning Anat when one of them reached out to grab her... Only for a hand to shoot out from the side and grab the man's wrist. Makoto's eyes growing wide at the sudden appearance of another individual. One that made her jaw drop.  
  
Pure white suit with matching shoes. Magenta colored long sleeved undershirt tucked into his pants. Black slicked back hair with very minimal gray. Sporting a small goatee while fierce eyes glared into the men harassing Makoto. Large in stature and imposing to those who would dare cross paths with him. Someone Makoto recognized right away... and needed to prevent herself from fangirling on the spot.  
  
For before the brunette stood one Kiryu Kazuma- the Dragon of Dojima and star of her favorite game series. Having only gotten heavily into it thanks to the others buying her a PS4 and all the games, Makoto still knew Kiryu all too well. Her eyes wide open as she had to prevent herself from squealing in shock and awe.  
  
"H-hey! Let me go...!" The man who Kiryu's grip was on cried out as it only grew stronger. The drunker letting out a weak yell before Kiryu released him. The man pulling his arm back and stumbling a bit. "Y-you jackass! D-do you not know who we are?!"   
  
Makoto watched as Kiryu turned to them and scowled. "Ah, just some punks bothering a young woman. Seems you need to be taught how to treat a lady." Before Makoto could even comment, she watched as the group of men moved to attack Kiryu. Viewing with eyes practically sparkling as the Dragon of Dojima tossed these men around like they were nothing at all. Fists and kicks colliding with those foolish enough to face the Dragon of Dojima and crushing them like ants. Only brought back to attention as she felt a presence behind her; turning to see multiple other men approaching. Likely friends of the ones Kiryu kept beating down.  
  
 _'Okay, think Makoto. These are obviously Shadows, and if Kiryu is here it means HE'S the Hero I need to find. So he would know where the key is right...? The Dragon of Dojima... OhmygodIcan'tbelieveit'sactuallyKiryu! He'smyfavorite- No! Stay focused! Fangirl later! Right now I need to keep Kiryu safe to escape this place. Meaning...'_ Makoto felt her lips curl into her more Queen-like persona before focusing on the men and rushing at them. Kiryu hearing Makoto let out a battle cry as she charged at the group.  
  
"Oi kid! What are you-" Kiryu began, only to see Makoto get to work. The brunette wasting no time at all unleashing hell on these fools. Kiryu watching as Makoto moved like an expert; dodging every punch and kick made at her before returning them in kind. Knocking out thugs left and right.  
  
At one point she rushed towards two of them and clotheslined the bastards; the duo hitting the ground hard. Another guy attempting to attack from behind after that blow, only for her to spin kick the man unconscious. This was essential a constant as each man who tried to challenge her was simply beaten down.  
  
Kiryu found himself honestly a bit shocked to see a high schooler beating up grown as men as if they were nothing. A smirk appearing on his face as one guy tried to charge him. Makoto in a similar situation.  
  
Somehow as if working in unison, both Makoto and Kiryu took the guys rushing at them and grabbed them. Flipping them behind their backs resulting in the two attackers screaming before crashing into one another mid-air. Makoto and Kiryu sharing a look at their unintentional unison attack... only to hear more men show up.   
  
As the battle escalated, more and more guys showed up. Makoto and Kiryu soon finding themselves standing back to back while surrounded by punks, yakuza, and so on. Neither seemingly out of breath as they were both smirking. "Kid, you fight pretty well. What's your name?"  
  
"O-oh. T-thank you. I'm Makoto." The teen introduced herself but cursing her words afterward. Why in the world did she use her real name?! She was letting her excitement of teaming up with her favorite character in all of media get to her. That and she could feel Anat getting anxious. Her Persona wanted to come out and play. "And you're Kiryu Kazuma correct? The Dragon of Dojima?"  
  
"Huh. Didn't expect a high school kid to know me." Kiryu stated before looking over her way. "You ready to finish this?"  
  
"Without a doubt. Oh, but first. Are you aware of a special key in the area?" Makoto asked to which the man looked at her before nodding.  
  
"Yeah. Was told to hold onto it and give it to someone looking for it. The one who gave it to me said it'd be someone who could possibly match me in a fight." Kiryu said, leaving Makoto dumbfounded. She knew the key was meant for her... but to match Kiryu Kazuma in a fight? That was insane! Even as Queen she didn't think she could be as tough and strong as him... But here it was. His words echoing in Makoto's mind and making her wanna squeal.  
  
"I-I see. Well Kiryu-san, if we win this would you mind giving me that key? I need it to help my friend." Makoto asked ot him to which Kiryu chuckled.  
  
"Sure kid. Just try and keep up. The one to take out the most goons first wins." Kiryu said with a smirk. The man seemingly aware of how tough Makoto really was. The latter finding herself smirking alongside him.  
  
"Sound easy enough. Think you can keep up?" Makoto asked with a teasing tone to her voice. Letting her Queen side overpower her fangirl for the time being as Kiryu nodded. Thinking he may have found someone interesting to fight alongside once again. Makoto feeling the same way as the two looked onto the crowds of villains around them.  
  
"BRING IT ON!" The two roared in unison as they rushed in opposite directions. Ready to bring this fight and move forward. As the Dragon and Queen team.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was gonna do something else ENTIRELY for this day. But the idea fell through so instead went with this. There might be some big errors in this due to a series of massive headaches so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Now before anyone says anything, YES I realize this story feels incomplete. That is entirely on purpose. Though this was written for Makoto Niijima Week, it's possible that this piece might be expanded in the future as well. Giving a chapter for each character in their own Gameworld. Already have ideas in mind for that. But we'll see how it all plays out.
> 
> But yeah. My final piece for Makoto Niijima Week 2018. Again if you wanna see more or have questions, click the links below. Thanks for your time and have a great day.
> 
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek  
> https://makotoniijimaweek2018.tumblr.com/


End file.
